No Such Thing As Happy in the City of Angels
by Thomas X Moore
Summary: Angel has to stop the Beast while confronting Cordelia’s betrayal.
1. Default Chapter

Title: No Such Thing As Happy in the City of Angels  
  
Author: Thomas X Moore  
  
Rating: R for Language, Violence, and some other stuff.  
  
Email: txmoore@linkline.com  
  
Content: R for now Pairing some C/C G/F W/L plus Angel going to get some action Summary: Angel has to stop the Beast while confronting Cordelia betrayal.  
  
Spoilers: Post Rein of Fire  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I get the credit, or the blame.  
  
Notes: This will be the first fan fiction that I am actually going to completion and submitted for fan approval or rejection.  
  
Feedback: Please send me constructive criticism, flamers will be reported to Admiral John Pointdexter's DOD Total Information Awareness project group for full electronic cavity exam and dossier assignment.  
  
Chapter 1: Revelations of Pain  
  
Fire rained down from the sky, falling on a terrified City of Angeles. The drops of fire were as large as basketballs striking buildings, cars, and people all over the city. The damage to property was tremendous the loss of life was devastating. Everyone who could find shelter from the rain of fire was transfixed by the terrifying display that took place before them.  
  
The only thing moving in the city was a single was a man, moving at impossible speed with a determined, but bloody face. He moved from rooftop to rooftop without slowing down, vaulting from one roof to another, distances that were impossible for anything human to cross. But this man was not human, he was Angel the ensoulded vampire, in a desperate race to get to his son and the woman he loved before the Beast could reach them and bring them harm.  
  
He instincts both human and vampire screamed to him to reach his woman and child and protect them both. His instincts almost made him smile thru the pain as he ran, if Cordelia heard his thoughts now she would tear off a chunk of his hide for thinking of her as his woman. The happy thought lasted barely a second before another wave of pain from his injuries overwhelmed his happiness.  
  
Angel pushed forward thru the pain and put every effort into reaching Connor and Cordelia. His only hope was the he and Connor would be enough to defeat the beast and protect Cordelia and stop the world from ending. He shoved aside all thoughts of tactics, combat, and weapons to focus his attention on getting to his Seer and his son.  
  
When he was finally in sight of the warehouse where Connor had set up his loft, Angel leaped from the fire escape to the roof of the building overlooking Connor's wherehouse. He reached out with all his vampire senses in attempt to hear any sounds of a fight. There was none, only silence. He crossed the roof and came to the point where he had spent a several night in the past watching Connor in his loft, this time Angel hoped to see his son and the woman he loved, instead of just his son alone.  
  
When Angel look down the hold that he had on tense grip that he had held on reality since Connor had dropped in the ocean was shattered, by the sight of Connor fucking Cordelia. Angel was torn between emotions and instincts unable to doing anything but stand on the roof and stare down at him son fucking HIS SEER, HIS CORDELIA. SHE BELONGED TO HIM, NOT TO ANYONE ELSE.  
  
In that second, Angel could feel the ground open beneath his feet and such him into the depths of hell. The world had truly ended for him, and now only pain, anger, rage and his vampire instincts were left, the Angel who had learned to love, laugh, tell jokes shattered and died inside the body of a 250 year old vampire. Angel could only watch as his son had what he could not, the woman he loved. Finally after some time had passed Angel turned and fled from the most devastating betrayal he would ever know.  
  
In the warehouse across the alley in the hidden loft, Connor and Cordelia were too caught up in the physical to know whether the world was truly ending or if the fire from the sky was just the start of round one. They were to distracted to the screams of rage that erupted from Angel as he jumped from the top of the neighboring wherehouse to the garbage littered alley bellow.  
  
For her part, Cordelia was lost in her efforts to turn the despair at the end of the world to something else anything else, even a stolen moment of forbidden desire was better than the reality of her own powerlessness to stop the end of the world for any thought to touch her. Connor was overwhelmed at his need to posses the forbidden, while lost in the physical, his subconscious mind provided the truth. A cold calculation of the pain that the knowledge that he had possessed the woman that Angelus loved would cause when it was revealed.  
  
But neither knew or could know the consequence of this stolen moment would bring. While the Beast ran free and the City of Angelus burned, no one on earth could image that the suffering for all of mankind had not even begun. That the consequence of Cordelia and Connor betrayal would usher in something worse, but it was a truth that would come to them both in time. They never knew that Angel had seen them or that he was not alone in watching them betray him.  
  
In a mystical cavern removed from time, space, and the all the dimensions of human existence, The Powers That Be watched along with their most trusted and proven warriors stood in hushed gathering. They all stared into the large pool of water in the center of the cavern, for this pool reflected the events that were taking place in the City of Angels. In this pool they saw the battle between the best and Angel's men, they saw the Beast taunt Angel, they watched Angel run to find his Seer and his son. They even saw the betrayal of their greatest Champion by his Seer and the deviant mistake called Connor.  
  
A heavy hush fell over the gather, all afraid to speak for fear that their words would make real the events that were unfolding in the reflection pool at their feet. Finally, one of the Elder Powers looked up into the faces of the others in assembly and said the words that they had all feared. "It has begun." Now, For the first time the Powers what it meant to be afraid.  
  
Coming Soon   
  
Chapter 2: It Don't Mean Nothing, Dawg. 


	2. It don't mean nothing Dawg

Chapter 2: It Don't Mean Nothing, Dawg.  
  
As the hour passed and darkness gave way to light Angel wandered in agony, his physical wound would heal but the wounds on his soul were close to fatal. He could think of nothing but what he saw in Connor's loft, his son fucking the only woman he who was both his best friend and the love of his life.  
  
Angelus the Demon inside raged for release, Angel could hear the roars of the enraged demon, Angelus inside of him demanding that he be released so that he could take revenge on Connor and Cordelia. Angelus seethed at Angel for fleeing from the betrayal that Connor and Cordelia had committed against them, instead the demon demanded that they should have been united in body and minds to turn around and confront the little bastard and the slut. Angelus wanted to make those traitors suffer for the hurt that they had caused them. Angelus demanded that they return to their betrayers broken limbs for broken dreams, until the traitorous bitch and that little whelp bastard felt one tenth of the suffering that they felt. Angelus' rage came from both the natural vampiric territoriality and the suffering of Angel's soul, which reverberated like a wave into Angelus consciousness.  
  
" Why didn't you kill that whore Darla when she showed up carry that freak, a stake through her heart would have prevented all of this, we never loved Darla. She was a convenient fuck, nothing more. Without her and the bastard she carried we would have already possessed Cordelia and made her our Queen. Better to have drained the little bastard of his blood and been done with it. If you let me go we can fulfill the Fop's bullshit prophecy, so that the father can kill the son." The demands rang through Angel's brain and served only to torment him further. Angelus demanded his rights to maim, torture, defile, and destroy the whore and the little whimp that she had chosen over him.  
  
Through all the battle that raged inside what was left of Angel's shattered mind, Angel ran as fast as he could through the street of LA. Angel was dead to the sounds of LA's suffering residents, he didn't the night sky lit up by the countless fires that burned or the fire still falling from the sky over LA. Angel did not hear, nor would have cared to head the scream of the injured, the dying, and the soon to be dead. Nor did the sound of weeping from those who had watched love ones died before them filter through to Angel conscience. Even Angelus a creature who laughed at the pain of others and took joy from the suffering of humanity was dead to the feast of death and despair that was the City of Angels.  
  
The only voice that Angel and his demon heard was the voices from the past offering love, happiness, and hope being twisted and destroyed by the betrayal he had suffered. The hope that was dying inside served to spurn Angel on through his physical pain, exhaustion.  
  
Finally as the sun began to rise over a devastated LA, Angel finally stopped running only out of sheer exhaustion and pain. Angel found himself looking over the city of LA from the top of Mulholland Drive, he saw the smoke rising from LA and somewhere deep inside of Angel a memory of devastation following the World Wars was rekindled, but the memory quickly faded with the tired voice of Angelus demand that he be allowed to roam free and destroy those who had wronged them. Angel sat down and began the wait for the sun to rise in the sky in the hopes that the sunlight and it's warmth would come quickly and make his pain go away, forever.  
  
But as the sun began to rise and parts of the city began to be bathed in daylight Angel was driven by his vampire instincts for survival and the promise by Angelus to help him repay the losses that they had suffered the night before. IN the end only his exhausted stumbling led Angel to find a small covered water tower on the hillside. If Angel had been capable of thought he might have wondered which losses Angeleus wanted to avenge first, however, what was left of Angel personality was beyond caring or even thought.  
  
When Angel climbed into the covered water tank and shut the hatch, then he finally collapsed from the pain and exhaustion of the previous nights events. In the water tower Angel quickly fell into a troubled sleep. Gone were the beautiful dreams of home, family, humanity, and children that looked like him and his beautiful Seer that he had once held close and drew comfort and hope from. Now his dreams were twisted nightmares where he was all alone with no one to turn and hold on to. In Angel's dream he saw Cordelia in Connor apartment having sex with Connor while looking him and saying, " I told you that I love you, but I cannot be with a monster like you. So I might as well have the next best thing." In the dream Angel heard Connor's voice twisted with glee telling him that he could give Cordelia all the thing that she needed since she would never allow herself to be touch by such a monster. In that dream all of Angel's hope were lost and only the nightmare of the condemned were left for him.  
  
A Few Block from the Hyperion  
  
The woman known as Fred to her friends and only to the IRS as Winifred Burkle, was not know for being a stable individual. Five years in the demon dimension of Pylea as a slave to merciless demons could do that to any normal person. Then again Fred never started out as normal. Her nervous genius was always marked by her odd behavior when she was a little girl, eccentric was the kindest words her extended family had ever been able to come up with during family get together.  
  
But the stop over in Pylea had given new heights to Fred's oddities and quirks, which anyone would say if asked were over the top. Today, however she was setting records for general weirdness and strange behaviors. If it had been any other day in LA her actions would have drawn crowds, the police, and the men in white coats. However last the night before fire had rained down from the sky and started fires all over LA. So it was safe for a thin white girl dressed in a powder-blue baby T-shirt with G's Genius scrawled across the front and tight blue jeans with her mousy brown hair in pig tails to run through the streets of LA brandishing a small battle-axe in one hand and a wooden stake in the other. Even when all the while she was screaming the refrain, " Coming through, there is an apocalypse I have to help stop!!!" But on this day in LA no one even blinked at the scene.  
  
Fred was desperate to get to the Hyperion and check on the tattered remnants of her LA family. She ran as fast as her skinny body could hoping that the Gunn, Cordelia, Angel, Lorne, and Wesley were all right. She would even be happy if that lying little bastard Connor was there, as long as everyone else was o.k. .  
  
In her minds eye she imagined getting to the Hotel to see the other already tending to what she hoped was minor injuries, waiting and wonder why she had missed the fight that had stopped the end of the world. But even her normally boisterous happy mindset could not put much faith in things working out that well, not after what she had seen last night.  
  
As she came to the Hotel her cheerful thoughts turned dark as she found the lobby of the Hyperion empty and the whole place quite as a tomb, she wonder for a split second if a tomb was actually quite maybe latter she would ask Angel. But in an instant the thought was gone and dread began to build. If the others had won they would have had to have been back before dawn otherwise Angel was riding in the trunk of his GTO and someone else was driving, Fred knew that someone else driving Angel's car was never going to happen as long as Angel was alive. So Angel and the other must be making their way back to the Hotel through the sewers. She knew that there were going to be wounded, so she went about gathering up the first aid supplies. When that was finished she sat down to wait for her family to return.  
  
Hours past and Fred began to get nervous, she began pace and talk to herself in an attempt to calm down and control her runaway thoughts. When talking failed she picked up a marker from the front desk and began writing advanced physics equations and theories on any surface she could find.  
  
At last the numbers and theories began to call to her, taking her mind off the possible outcomes of Angel and the crews run in with the Demon. Fred kept writing as the time passed, not stopping for food or coffee, she just let the theories and formula flow forth.  
  
As she continued to write the marker finally ran dry, and Fred did not even notice that as her hand moved to write down the theory, no ink made it to the surfaces she was writing on.  
  
Around noon Fred was jolted back to reality by the sound of the Hyperion lobby door opening up, as soon as she heard the sound she dropped her pen and spun around to face whomever, or whatever might come through the door. In her right hand she held a wooden stake and in her left hand she held the small battle-axe that she always kept in her purse, since she had returned from Pylea. Before the figure could step out of the shadow into the full light of the lobby Fred said a quick prayer to any benevolent being that would hear her for safe return of Gunn and the rest of the crew.  
  
As the figure appeared in the lobby gloomy light Fred raised her left hand and prepared to swing the battle-axe, "Hold it pumpkin, I don't need anymore damage to my oh so fine green skin that I already picked up last night."  
  
At the incredulous look on Fred face Lorne retorted,  
  
" Well I have been told on a number of occasion that my green skin is oh so fine and lovely."  
  
At Fred blank and somewhat puzzled look Fred continued,  
  
"Honey someone should have explained that comments like that are of a complimentary nature to you, since someone has failed to I guess that warrants a talk. But it can wait till later, then we will just have to have a Demon/Fred talk and explain flattery and complements."  
  
"Lorne are you all right, you guys were gone so long I was starting to get a little nervous."  
  
As Lorne looked at the new coat of graffiti behind the genius body he responded in the only way that he could.  
  
"I can see that honey, but for future reference you might want to use washable ink pens, cause it is hell trying to cover-up or remove magic marker ink from Oak wood, wall, marble counter tops, and everything else you have used to write your oh so head-ache causing mathematics."  
  
Before Fred could respond Lorne continued, "I don't know about you sweetie but I could use a large martini, maybe several large martinis to get over the aches that I have from last night. Oh, don't worry Gunn and Wesley are right behind me, they are just a little more, oh heck there a whole hell of a lot more battered and bruised than I am, but otherwise they will live."  
  
As the Demon began to head upstairs Fred just began to register the numerous cuts and bruises that cover Lorne' face and hands.  
  
"Lorne why don't you stay down here and let me help patch you up before the others get here."  
  
"No, thanks sweetie as pretty and as you are with your button nose and sexy school girl glasses, you just are the person I want running their hands all over me. Not with Gunn in the vicinity, if I thought you and Gunn were up for something I would invite you up, however, I don't think that you or Gunn are the sharing type when it comes to your partners. So I will see you later sweetie pit."  
  
"Ahh ahh." Shocked at Lorne's sexual overtones Fred was damn near speechless.  
  
"Don't worry Fred when and if Cordelia ever shows up I will let her patch me up, you just take care of you two favorite admirers and let me take a long hot shower and get a little liquored up."  
  
"Lorne. Oh my that was weird."  
  
By the time Fred had recovered from the weirdness that was Lorne, he was already gone up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Finally she look through the lobby doors and saw two more forms closing in on the frosted decorative doors, when the door opened she saw a badly beaten pair of men stumble in the front doors of the Hyperion, both of whom were leaning on each other and stumbling like a couple of drunken sailors.  
  
"Gunn, Wesley are you alright, you look horrible. I mean I have seen you guys after fights before, but I."  
  
"Thanks Fred, I was feeling like I just got my assed kicked until you started talking, now I feel worse." Gunn responded.  
  
"Baby, I did not mean to make you feel bad.."  
  
"It ok Fred just let me sit down and take a bottle or two of aspirins and I will be okay in about a year."  
  
"Gunn if you not careful will both end up on the ."  
  
Before Wesley could finish his sentence, Gunn pulled away from him and fell across one of the couches in the lobby of the Hyperion, leaving Wesley to fall face first into the floor of the hotel.  
  
"Damn it man, I tried to tell you that we would fall if you moved." Yelled Wesley from his place on the floor, as he looked up with an angry look.  
  
"Sorry English, but I thought we would both make it."  
  
"Alright let us try and get you both on the couch and I will see what I can do for you both. Other that the blood, the cuts, and bruises are you two seriously hurt because if you are we should go to the hospital and get you checked out."  
  
"No permanent injuries, Winifred."  
  
"I could say that I am all good, but that would be bullshit. I live and there is nothing the hospital can help except say that I should get to rest and not do anything too physical for a while. Except I would not listen to the part about doing nothing too physical." He finished by giving Fred the look that she had come to know so well.  
  
"Not now Charles, I have to fix you and Wesley up since Cordelia is not here to do the job, and I still want to find out where Angel is and what happened when you fought the Beast.  
  
You and Wesley can fill me in on the situation as I work on getting you fixed." Fred opened the first aid kit and started work on the two men while they gave and in-depth but sometimes questionable description of the fight.  
  
"So Fred, when the fight was over and we had a chance to catch our breaths we went looking for Angel but we found nothing, no dust nothing at all. I think he may be hiding out until the sun comes down and we will see him again." Gunn finished.  
  
"Well has anyone check on Cordelia since the fight was over?"  
  
"We were a little too busted up to do anty8ing but stumble back here in the hopes of finding Angel."  
  
"It's ok Wesley I know you, Gunn, and Lorne did the best that you can. Now Wesley it your turn to get patched up."  
  
Gunn slid reluctant away from Fred and watched her move over to Wesley and began checking over his wounds.  
  
"Wesley, what are we going to do if Angel and Cordelia are dead?" Fred asked.  
  
"I would think that we would stay together and fight the good fight even if we loose."  
  
Gunn looked up from his position on the couch just a foot or so away from Wesley and Fred and demanded "What is all of this loose crap? If Angel and Cordelia are dead we will keep fighting and we will win. It don't mean nothing, Dawg. It just the end of the world and I think with Angel and Cordelia or not we will save the world, because we don't have any choice." Gunn response was impassioned and the look on his face told the other that he meant what he said about fighting and winning, even if the others did not believe it.  
  
Coming Soon  
  
Chapter 3: Why do I wish I were a Coyote right now? 


	3. Why do I wish I were a Coyote right now...

Chapter 3: Why do I wish I were a Coyote right now? Oh yeah that's why.  
  
It was almost noon when Cordelia awoke, to a looming sense of foreboding. The feeling remind her of the say she left Sunnydale on a bus with nothing but the clothes in her suitcase and a few hundred bucks in cash with no job prospects in LA waiting for her. Scared out of her mind, with nothing but regrets.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes as memories of last night's events came back to her, Oh My God. The world was supposed to have ended last night and she was supposed to be dead with the rest of the world. Only nothing had happened, aside from the fire falling from the sky and the death associated with the fires that that started, her left over glowy senses told her that. What else happened, she had fucked Angel's son. She could not forget that no matter how she tried.  
  
Fucked, not sex, not making love, in her heart she knew that a hooker in West Hollywood had more integrity than her. Sex was sleeping with sexy guy from work that she could look in the eye next door and not feel ashamed for have had sweated up the sheets with him, that was ok. That would have been kind of like her relationship with Gru. Her sweet mental deficient half demon champion that he was, her first mistake, instead of running around talking about how great Gru was she should have been trying to find a out clause in Angel's Happiness Clause so that they could have been together. She should have been making love with the only manpire that she had ever really felt genuine love for, now she wished she had acted on feeling for Angel, regardless of her fear of the demon.  
  
The reality was shed had fucked, that was the only term for what she had done last night with the 17-year-old boy, that just months ago she had treated like and loved like he was her own son. Cordelia stomach rolled at the thoughts of changing Connor's diaper and feeding him from a bottle, and putting him down to sleep between her and Angel. Her stomached cramped at the thought of the man she had told she loved last night and then rejected him for things that he had not done nor could control. Now she was cover with the scent of a foolish overgrown child, her soreness a reminder of just what she had done and with whom. Cordelia felt like she was going to be sick from the knowledge of last night events.  
  
As she slowly tried to extract herself from Connor arms a new thought came to her. Why did she wish that she was a coyote all of a sudden, oh yah she had she had fucked her best friend and the love of her life only son last night. Or was it because she wished she could gnaw off her right arm that was trapped under Connor's body so she would not have to face up to what she had done if he looked up and saw her awake.  
  
Finally with as much stealth as she could muster she tugged her arm from under Connor without waking him. Cordelia quickly made her way to the makeshift shower that Connor had assembled in the far Connor of the makeshift loft. One inside the limited privacy that the garish orange curtains provide for the shower room Cordelia turned on the water, and prepared herself for the cold water that was supplied by tapping into the warehouse fires sprinklers.  
  
Cordelia climbed into the water and felt her muscles protesting her actions; she ignored the twinges of pain from her fight with the demon and the muscles that were over used from fucking Connor. As the water began to pour over her body Cordelia tried to scrub her skin as hard as she could in a vain attempt to removed any last reminders of last night stupidity.  
  
As she showered she could not help but think that when her actions with Connor got out that thing were going to blow up, and the consequences were going to be huge. She did not even want to think about what Angel was going to do when he found out, but from past experience it was probably going to be violent and most likely involved the spilling of someone's blood. Probably hers and Connors, she just hoped that the other might understood and forgive her. Fred would side with Angel, but Gunn would understand and Lorne wouldn't take sides, Wesley, who knew what he would do these days.  
  
She was facing the division of the only family she had ever really known because she fucked Connor, and it wasn't the act was not even remotely enjoyable. Connor knew nothing about please a girl let alone a woman; he was all motion, no technique, no tenderness or knowledge of the female form. He was either driving home the point like a drunken college professor or slobbering all over her chest a like a baby, eeeww not going there again.  
  
Connor got off but he didn't stayed awake long enough to return the favor. Even Gru could hit the right spots occasionally and he at least tried to please her every time, Xander could at least get into the right ballpark and he was good with his hands and his lips when it came to closing the deal, when all else failed, and Xander almost as clueless back then as Connor is now. Even creepy demon surrogate daddy at least put up a front of trying to please a girl; she almost enjoyed that one night stand, except for the demony pregnancy part. Last night proved it she was the worthless slut everyone had called her behind her back in Sunnydale.  
  
As the cold water flowed she tried to scrub away any evidence of her stupid away, she scrubbed her body with the rough cloth and abrasive soap until her skin ached and was glowing red from the irritation. She could not have any scent left of last night mistake on her body when she met with Angel or he would now at first sent what she had done. She had come to enjoy the sight of a vampire that did not need to breath taking deep breaths through his nose when he was around her, the smile that he got from smell her sent had been a silent compliment from Mr. Broody. Now she feared his ability to smell her sent, for fear that which she wants to keep secret from him would be found out. Cordelia went back to scrubbing trying to erase any linger sent or presents of last night's activities from her body.  
  
Finally, Cordelia gave up on making the previous nights events away with soap and scrubbing and slid down the tile wall and curled up in the floor of the shower. She broke down and gave into the despair she had tried to force down with her own silent sarcasm. She cried for the things that she had thrown away, she cried for the stupidity of her thinking that Skip offer of ascending as a Power would bring anything other than suffering for her family, she cried for the life she had thrown away just hours ago when she told her sweet loving Angel that she could no longer separate him from his demon, she cried for the all the years of friendship that she had thrown away when she had fucked Connor.  
  
She knew that once Angel found out things would never be the same, there would be no more jokes, no more Charlton Heston moviethones, no more hugs from her best friend when the world wore her down and ground up her feeling. No more overprotective growling at men who dared look at her with a hint of sexual interest when they were together in public. He would no longer make her breakfast and smile and say that he loved her newest blood concoction when in his eyes she could read disgust at the taste, then watch as he drank it all in one gulp. She knew that he would no longer do it to make her feel better. She knew that she would no longer get pleasure from know that she could not even cook for a blood sucking vampire, all the while being happy because Angel would drink something that disgusted him and put on a happy face just to please her.  
  
There would be no more trips to the opera that ended with them possessed by ghosts and making out, there would be nothing left of the things that had made her feel accepted and loved. She now knew that she had traded all of good things in her life for a night with a hormonal teenager who was all thumbs and jackhammer action. She wanted to die, to wake up to realize that this was all a dream, the tear turned to sobbing as she thought about the wreck she had made of her life.  
  
She wanted to blame Wes for stealing away the sweet baby that should just be about a year old, the baby that should still wearing diapers and just beginning to learn to make noises and running around on his own scaring everyone with his fearless attempt to exploring the world. But, she could not make Wesley at fault for this, Wes never held a gun to her head and told her to jump Connor bones. No she had come up the plan to make Connor feel special all by herself, what the hell had she been thinking?  
  
If she really thought the world had been ending she should have been with Angel and the rest of her family on the roof of the Hyperion drinking Lorne's martinis and waiting for the world to end with her friends while Angel held her in his arms and sweetly kissed her lips with all the passion that she knew had been his the night of the opera.  
  
Better yet she should have been standing beside Angel fighting the good fight trying to save the world with Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Wesley in tow just like the good old days before Gru, and the whole ascension to a Power. Back when she knew who she was and where she was going. When she was Angel's Seer and she was with him no matter how bad the fight, but she had thrown that all away.  
  
Instead of being with those her loved her no matter how broke, how rich, or how ditzy she could be. They were the people who loved her regardless of the fact that she could be a snarky bitch or selfish and self-centered, her true family. They were the people who have jumped through a portal to a hell dimensions to save her.  
  
Angel was the man that loved her as a person, as a friend, and as a woman so much that he had taken on the Powers for her twice, would fight and killed anything that had ever threatened her. Look how had she returned his love and commitment. She had spent the night fucking his son while once again he went out to save the world, to try and give them a second chance to be a couple.  
  
If anyone ever needed proof that she was still Queen C the bitch of Sunnydale, the ungrateful tramp who never remembered to stand by those people who sacrificed so much to protect her, last night was it. She had not changed, no matter what Skip and the Powers though, she was still that girl who had been willing to fuck Russell Winters for a chance at dinner and maybe help getting a job. Look at how that had turned out, Russell Winters was a vampire too, and Angel had showed up to save her life then, just like he always did.  
  
Cordelia tears that had begun to stop, now flowed freely once again at the thought of how much Angel had meant to her life, how if he had not have been there for her she would have been Russell Winters' dinner that night. Or worse she might have woken up as a soulless skanky vampire slut and been Russell Winters vampire fuck toy for the next several centuries. But Angel had been there for her, just like he always. He saved her life when she was just some meaningless acquaintance and he gave her a job that allowed her to maintain her dignity and regular eating habits. Oh God, she had destroyed everything now it was just a matter of time until Angel and the others found out. The truth became clear to her that she would be left alone because of her thoughtless betrayal of Angel.  
  
Her thought were interrupted by Connor's voice," Cordelia are you finished taking a shower or should I join you."  
  
She could almost see the superior self-satisfied smirk that was on his face, a self-satisfied smirk that he had no right to wear after his pathetic performance last night.  
  
"No Connor, I. I just needed a long shower to loosen up my muscles that I pulled last night." As soon as the words had left her mouth Cordelia regretted leaving Connor the opening to which he could respond.  
  
Again with the uninformed undeserved pride in his voice responded, "So you pulled some muscles last night, it must have been good then. I am sure that I am up to a repeat performance today."  
  
No if I have any say in the matter, Cordelia thought. " No Connor, when I finished getting dressed you need to take a shower, and then we need to go and see how the others are. We need to know if the apocalypse has been avoided or if the fights is still ongoing."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather stay here Cordelia and enjoy the day, it may be the last one we have." Connor asked.  
  
Cordelia wiped the tears from her face and tried to dry off and get dressed, she said. "I may have fell for that line when Xander used it back in high school but I have been around the block a few times since then." Dammit there was another time she wished she could have her mouth shut. Been around the block, well it's official even her subconscious admitted to the fact that she was now a cheap whore, the difference between her and the rest of the whores in LA was she didn't get paid for last night.  
  
"What did you say Cordelia, I did hear anything except something about high school?"  
  
"No, Connor we are not going to stay here and enjoy the day. We need to get back to the Hyperion and find out what is going on so that if need be we can help."  
  
"Why would you want to help them Cordelia you are no longer part of the team you left them, you are with me now."  
  
At hearing Connor's words, she regretted once again having fucked that dimwitted little boy. He still had not adjusted to living on earth with the reality that women did not feel like being told what to do, or who they were with. She wanted to rip off his equipment that he had so misused last night and hand them to him for his attitude alone. The whammy the Power had put on her must have screwed with her head because she could not have ever found this arrogant boy attractive and sweet. He was proving once again that he was as much Darla son as he was Angel. His attitudes was pure Darla, and probably with a good deal of Holtz's dark ages mentality towards women as property.  
  
"Connor, I am not with you, I am just sharing a loft with you. Something that I think should end today, it is screwing with our perspectives and ideas of why we are here. I told you last night was special, but you should also know that it is the only time that we will be fucking ever."  
  
With a puzzled look on his face Connor could not help but ask, "Fucking, I thought we had made love last night."  
  
"No Connor, last night was fucking, not making love or even casual sex. It was about me being desperate and stupid enough to think that us doing the deed would change how that freak Holtz raised you.."  
  
" Don't ever call my father a freak.."  
  
" Stop the bullshit Connor, Holtz was not your father. He was the no good bastard who stole you away from the only people who ever truly loved you and tried to protect you. You father's name is Angel, he may be a vampire, but his soul loves you and he did everything that he could to protect you. He tried to get you back, he tried to go to Qor'toth to retrieve but all avenues were closed. He loved you so much that it nearly destroyed him when that bastard Holtz took you away."  
  
"Good, Cordelia. Angelus deserves to suffer for what did to my father's family."  
  
Before he could finish Cordelia fist connected with his chin, her demon strength had been behind the fist knocking Connor across the room. He landed hard on the floor, when he shook off the blackness that threatened to consumer he looked up to see Cordelia standing over him.  
  
Before he could move her foot was on his throat pressing down with such force that he though she was going to break his neck.  
  
"Now listen you ungrateful bastard, Angel and Angelus are two different creature stuck in the same body. Angel loves you and has tried to do everything that he could to show you love. Angelus would have tortured you and sucked the blood from your body for laughs. They are not the same person, if they were you would already be dead. I just wish I could have realized that last night before I hopped into bed with you like the whore that I proved myself to be."  
  
"Now I am going to let you up and you are going to take a long shower and change you clothes, so we can go to the Hyperion and figure out what is going on, and maybe if we can help stop this world from turning into hell. You will behave and keep what happened last night a secret or I will twist your head from your body slowly as to make you suffer before you die."  
  
As Connor look in Cordelia face her eyes began to glow with a white light, and he knew for certain that she was willing to keep her promise. Fine he would play along for now. He would keep his mouth shut until the time was right and he would get revenge on both Cordelia and Angelus. Then when he was done with them he would settle up with that tramp Fred, he was going to enjoy making her pay for shocking him with that tazer. Maybe he would make her watch as he killed that ignorant savage she whored with, just like his father Holtz had told him should be done to women who lower themselves to such a station. He father's lesson on Qor'toth had served him well, he would finish his father's work.  
  
"All right Cordelia, we will do things your way."  
  
Time was on his side; he would play innocent again and wait until the others turned their backs on him. Yes, time was on his side just like his father had told him it was.  
  
  
  
Coming Soon  
  
Chapter 4: It is not about us it is about the mission? Right. 


End file.
